1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a functional polymer membrane useful for an ion exchange membrane, a fuel cell, a membrane for eliminating protein aggregates or viruses, and the like, a method for producing the membrane, an ion exchange membrane and a proton conductive membrane equipped with a functional polymer membrane, and an ion exchange device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding membranes having various functions as functional polymer membranes, known examples include an ion exchange membrane, a reverse osmosis membrane, a forward osmosis membrane, and a gas separation membrane.
For example, an ion exchange membrane is used for electrodeionization (EDI), continuous electrodeionization (CEDI), electrodialysis (ED), electrodialysis reversal (EDR), and the like.
Electrodeionization (EDI) is a water treatment process for removing ions from an aqueous liquid using an ion exchange membrane and electric potential in order to achieve ion transport. Unlike other water purification technologies such as conventional ion exchange, electrodeionization can be used to produce ultrapure water without requiring the use of chemical agents such as acids or caustic soda. Electrodialysis (ED) and electrodialysis reversal (EDR) are electrochemical separation processes for removing ions and the like from water and other fluids.
In regard to ion exchange membranes, research is being conducted on improvements in ion permselectivity and pH-resistance (see, for example, WO2013/011272A, WO2011/073637A, and WO2011/073639A). However, there is a demand for further enhancement of performance as functional polymer membranes, and thus enhancements of other characteristics of functional polymer membranes are also required.